


The Pull of Nostalgia

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Old memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“We’re finally here,” Spencer said, looking out over the horizon. After 50 years together, during which time you raised three beautiful children, you were finally in Ireland. You’d always wanted to go, but with three children to raise and your jobs at the BAU, you never had the time. But now you were here, sitting on the horizon, overseeing The Rock of Cashel as the sun set.

It was so picturesque, you wanted to sit down. “Do you think if we sit down we’ll be able to get back up again?” you laughed. “We are old now.”

“Speak for yourself,” he laughed, sitting down on the lush grass fairly effortlessly. “I’m only 65. You’re the old one.”

With the clean, crisp scent of the Irish green below you and the orange and pink sunset before you, you sat back, grabbing Spencer’s arm and wrapping it around your side. “How did we get here?” you wondered. Life seemed to go slowly until you were old, then all of a sudden life had flown by. 

“By plane,” he said seriously. Then he snorted. “I have no idea. I never thought we’d get here. Not that it would’ve mattered. I wouldn’t trade our lives and our jobs and our family for anything in the world, even if we never ended up here. That being said, I’m glad we are here. I don’t think I could think of any picture more beautiful.”

“Except that picture of us with the kids and the new grand babies,” you declared. Even 50 years ago, when you were just 15 years old, you both knew you’d be together forever. Back then, you knew that’s what you wanted, but you were still kids. You were smart, yet stupid. You did stupid shit. You drank too much. Sneaking out of your houses to have sex was the norm. You acted like kids - and you wouldn’t have changed it for anything. Everything you’d ever done led you to who you were now. 

“Well that’s a given,” Spencer laughed. “We have the most beautiful family in the world. Can’t believe it’s 50 years later. You remember the first time we both got drunk?”

You snorted like a maniac, laughing up at the slowly darkening sky. “Yes, I do,” you said. “We snuck out our respective houses and I used by fake ID a town over to grab us whiskey because for some fucking reason we decided to go with seriously hard liquor the first time alcohol touched our lips.”

Spencer had been resting his head on yours, and although you didn’t look up, you could tell he was smiling from ear to ear. “How can two people with a combined IQ of more than 300 be so stupid?”

“I have no clue, Spence,” you said, sitting up and kissing his cheek. “You remember how we spent that night?” As you thought back, you remembered being afraid to go back home to the wrath of your parents, so you stood in the woods hurling for what felt like five hours by was probably closer to about 45 minutes. “It felt like my stomach was on fire. I’m pretty sure neither of us had whiskey for at least a decade after that.”

“Pretty sure the next time whiskey touched my lips was at my 30th birthday,” he said, motioning for you to sit in his lap. The sun was nearly down now and you couldn’t think of anything more picturesque. “You know what I remember even more than the first time we got drunk?”

You huffed slightly. After so long together, you knew what he was thinking. It was your first time together. “First time we had sex. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were pretty clumsy.”

“Very,” he laughed. “Very clumsy. But I still wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Me either,” you replied. “You were a little thinner back then.” As you wrapped your hand around his bicep, you squeezed lightly. 

“Hey!”

Leaning your head up, you kissed him. “What? You’ve got more muscles now. Even in your old age, you have more muscles. You were lean and scrawny back then, but I still wanted your bod.” As the last bit of sun fell below the horizon, you peppered kiss after kiss along his wrinkled face. He wasn’t all that wrinkly actually, considering his age, but the years had definitely taken their toll - each wrinkle a sign of a laugh they shared, an argument they had, a late night they encountered do to sex or kids.

Day fell away as you continued kissing under the moonlight, remembering the paths you took to get here. “I love you,” you said, pushing up from the grass and steadying yourself with your hands. “We should probably get going back to the hotel.”

“Can we come back here tomorrow?” he asked, grabbing both of your hands. “I could stay here for the rest of our vacation and just think about how we got here.” As you made your way down the hill toward the road to the hotel, you leaned into his shoulder, practically falling asleep.

“We can do whatever you want,” you yawned. Even though you were in Ireland, where you’d always wanted to go, the two of you couldn’t help but reminisce about home and your early life together - that was the pull of nostalgia - no matter where you were, it brought you back to where you felt most at home. “Just promise we can come back here to the hill and look over the castle while we do it,” you said as you approached your hotel room. “I can’t imagine going anywhere else.”


End file.
